winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 107
The Chef Contest is the seventh episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis Bloom heads to Annabelle's place to investigate the mystery watch while her ditzy model replacement, Lorelei, tries to blend in with the other Winx. Plot It is evening in the city where Tony, the owner of Tony's Restaurant, is scolding one of his workers for messing up a simple order. Tony tries to tell his young worker that every customer comes into their restaurant with a dream and that it is the chefs' job to make that dream come true. The young worker, named Vincenzo, claims that Tony's customers do not know real art when they see it but Tony scolds Vincenzo even more as his restaurant is not meant to be anything like a museum. Before he gets too riled up, Tony tells Vincenzo that he will be entering the Cooking Challenge at the Botanical Garden tomorrow representing his restaurant. Vincenzo is glad to hear that his talents will be recognized until Tony warns him that if he were to lose, then he should not bother coming back. However, Vincenzo plans on leaving Tony's Restaurant even if he wins. At the Winx's Loft, the girls still cannot get over what happened last night and, little do they know is that Evans and Gómez are listening in on their conversation from their car nearby. The two detectives hear Stella claiming that talking about kidnappings before breakfast makes her nervous and Gómez proposes that they burst into the loft and arrest the girls as he believes that it would be the easiest case of theirs. However, Evans thinks that it may become their last case unless they are able to get their hands on some sort of confession. Gómez then stops Evans as he thinks that he is picking up on something but the two seem to pick up on a commercial for migraine pills. It turns out that the commercial they heard was from the Winx's TV due to Tecna rapidly changing the channel. Meanwhile, Stella is trying to straighten out a picture on the wall behind the TV. Her moving the painting causes the bug Evans and Gómez had placed to fall onto the floor and break, leaving the two detectives frustrated that their bug had been found. Tecna continues to flip through channels as Aisha skates through the living room on her rollerblades. Tecna points out that Ace is two minutes and thirty seconds late and Aisha continues to angrily skate around as she hates waiting. Musa notices that Bloom is upset and hugs her as she tells her that she is going to hate having to do the show without her. Bloom tells the girls that while she will miss them a lot, there is still a bright side to all of this. Stella asks about this "bright side" and Bloom pulls out her tablet to finish a sketch of the Magic Watch. Now that she is no longer on WOW, she will have plenty of time to look for the device. Aisha asks if Bloom's drawing is supposed to be one of the watch in Annabelle's apartment and Bloom confirms this as she believes that it may belong to her kidnapper. Bloom reminds that girls that they will be able to enter the World of Dreams with that watch and rescue all of the kidnapped talents but Aisha believes that it would be too dangerous for Bloom to look for the watch on her own. Bloom tries to assure Aisha that she will call the Winx if it gets too dangerous but she is interrupted by their doorbell ringing. The doorbell causes the camera-drones to activate so Bloom rushes for the door to answer it, only to be pushed aside by a cloaked figure opening the door herself. As the girls try to figure out what is going on, WOW suddenly begins. Ace does his usual introductions as the camera-drones circle around the cloaked figure. The figure stops in the middle of the room and removes her cloak, revealing herself to be a blonde woman. Ace dashes around the audience to ask them who the new mysterious girl is and if they want to find out who she is. The audience continues to cheer as Ace rushes back to the center of the stage to tell everyone of the new girl and introduces her as Lorelei, the newest talent scout. Lorelei poses in front of all of the camera-drones and hugs Flora and Tecna as thanks for "welcoming her" so quickly. The Winx are still confused by all of this and Lorelei charges towards Stella to pose with her. As she tells Stella that their fans will love this new change to the show, she points out a pimple on Stella's face, which causes her to fly into a panic. Lorelei then goes for Aisha but she skates around the room to avoid her so Lorelei clings to Musa instead. Ace acts moved by how the Winx have already "accepted" Lorelei into the heart of their club and Lorelei excitedly moves to the middle of the room calling everyone "Wow!" However, when she gets to Bloom, Lorelei is unimpressed by the fact that she is still around and walks off after deeming Bloom to be unimportant. She goes back to the camera-drones to ask if the fans want to see her dance again and Aisha rolls up her sleeves to stop her. However, she is pulled back by Bloom who insists that the show must go on. Suddenly, the girls experience a brief vision of the city, the city gardens and Vincenzo. Afterwards, Bloom asks if they also saw a man in their vision and Flora suspects that he may be the next talent who is about to realize his dreams. Tecna tells Bloom that they will go meet up with this new talent and Bloom decides to go after the watch like she had originally planned. Musa and the girls wish Bloom good luck and Ace asks the audience if they will miss Bloom, only to quickly dismiss this by telling them to try and enjoy Lorelei's company as she and the Winx go on to find talent. He then asks the Winx where they will be headed today and Tecna reveals that their search will have them remain in Gardenia. And so, the remaining Winx and Lorelei hop into the Winxmobile to head for their destination. Gómez catches their van driving off and reports to Evans that he plans on following them. As the girls drive through the streets of Gardenia, Gómez is able to hear their conversations as he follows them from afar. Meanwhile, Bloom is beginning her search but as she walks around, she feels as if she is being followed. After a quick glance behind her back, Bloom tries running off in order to shake her supposed pursuer. It turns out that this pursuer of hers is Evans. As Aisha continues to drive the Winxmobile, Lorelei finds herself to be amazed by how high-tech it is. Musa tries to cancel out Lorelei's voice by putting on headphones as Lorelei starts to touch things around their vehicle; starting with the touchscreen table. Photos of Annabelle, Naoki and Sophie pop up as she asks the Winx if they are the talents that they have previously scouted. Suddenly, a picture of the Crocodile Man pops up and scares Lorelei. She asks what the monster is supposed to be until Tecna cancels out all of the pictures, insisting that it was some interference. Aisha notifies the girls that they are approaching the talent and Lorelei rushes up to the driver's seat to ask if she can drive. Aisha refuses to let her drive so Lorelei asks if she can turn on the radio instead, to which Aisha also denies her. She then makes a hard turn that causes Lorelei to fall over. Instead, Lorelei decides to sing and does so very poorly that even causing Musa to become visibly upset. Meanwhile, with Bloom, she is trying to make various turns through alleyways in an attempt to shake off whoever is following her. However, Evans is just as persistent and keeps on her tail. Back with the Winx, Lorelei had just finished her poor singing and Aisha parks the Winxmobile in a parking lot just outside of the city park. Lorelei tries to figure out where they are until Flora reveals that they have just arrived at Gardenia's Botanical Garden. As the Cooking Challenge is still being prepared, the Winx and Lorelei make their way down to the audience seats. Back with Bloom, she has just changed into her spy suit and looks back to see if her pursuer is still around. She notices a shadow just outside the alleyway and runs off in the other direction. Evans catches this and decides to take a look but she instead finds a box with folded up clothes inside. Confused, Evans decides to continue after Bloom and gives chase. Back at the Botanical Garden, it seems that the Cooking Challenge is just underway. One of the judges stands up to welcome everyone who came to the Garden on behalf of the Club of Food Critics. The Winx and Lorelei arrive just behind the crowd and are instantly spotted by one of the judges who recognizes them as WOW's talent scouts. As Lorelei flaunts herself around, Aisha explains that they have arrived in search of new talent. The judge directs them to three of their promising contestants: Aki Abe representing the Japanese restaurant known as Ninjin, Diego Rio representing the Mexican restaurant known as Gracias, and Vincenzo representing Tony's Italian Restaurant. As Vincenzo is introduced, the Winx reaffirm that he is the talent they are looking for which leaves Lorelei even more out of the loop. Vincenzo insists that he is competing for himself and not Tony's Restaurant which obviously enrages Tony, who is watching from the back of the crowd. The judge gathers himself to explain that the chefs will have to prepare dishes for the Club of Critics to judge and Ace announces this competition to his audience on WOW. He then asks for the judges' opinions, starting with Cliff, who believes that cooking is a very talented art even if the talent seems somewhat limited. Meanwhile Margot believes that Vincenzo has the attitude of a winner. Lorelei and Stella fight to be the main focus of the camera-drones until Stella reveals that they will be working alongside the three chefs as their assistants. Ace then announces that the chefs and assistants are already at work and has the camera-drones get some footage. Aki hands Musa and Aisha a knife and a root of wasabi as she asks them to cut them into thin slices for her. Aisha clops the root quickly and wildly whereas Musa slowly slices her root very thinly. She catches sight of Aisha's mad chopping and reminds her that Aki needs thin slices, however, Aisha thinks that Musa is slicing too slowly. Stella and Lorelei are supposed to be helping Diego Rio with his dish but are too busy fighting amongst themselves. The two of them tug on a pan until both lose their grip, causing pan to fly upwards and the contents of the pan spill onto Diego's face. Flora tries to introduce herself to Vincenzo but Vincenzo is certain that he will not need their help as he thinks he is capable of making cabbage with coffee cream even with his eyes closed. Tecna and Flora watch on in disappointment as Vincenzo submits a dish that Tecna believes was over-exaggerated and inedible. To make matter worse, it seems as if Vincenzo does not seem to care if his dish tastes bad or not. Aki and Diego submit their dishes as well and the tasting portion of the Challenge begins. The judges taste each dish and when it is time to vote, two of the judges vote for Aki and one of them vote for Diego, leaving Vincenzo with no points. Frustrated, Vincenzo shouts at the camera-drones about how none of them know anything about cooking, which leaves everyone on the set of WOW to wonder if the Winx have found a talent or an actual failure. Vincenzo storms off from the Challenge as he swats the camera-drones away. Flora and Tecna chase after him, still offering to help, but Vincenzo is still convinced that he does not need any. Tecna thinks otherwise and pulls out her tablet to reveal that on the Cook Adviser website, Vincenzo has the worst reviews in all of Gardenia. Flora explains that it is not just the competition he risks losing but also his dreams. However, Vincenzo believes that he knows what he is doing and that his dish was perfect in style. Flora secretly uses her magic to conjure up Vincenzo's dish and hands it to him to see if he still thinks that way after tasting it. So Vincenzo takes a bite and realizes that his dish was not so perfect after all. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Bloom is running through alleyways until she comes across a dead-end. Using her magical grappling gloves, Bloom scales the wall of one of the buildings and maneuvers onto a higher ledge. There, she notices that Evans has been the one pursuing her all day. Back at the Botanical Gardens, the Winx and Lorelei continue to assist their respective chefs. For the second round, Vincenzo wants to make 30-Flavor Spaghetti but Tecna suggests that he find a simpler recipe as 30 flavors is way too many to fit into one dish. Flora reminds Vincenzo that he should not forget about the complexity of each ingredient nor should he forget how they make him feel, but Vincenzo is still having a hard time understand both of them. Tecna pushes all of the other ingredients aside and hands Vincenzo a zucchini and a tomato as she tells him to only use two prime ingredients and nothing more. She then pulls up a liquid nitrogen cooler and insists that cooking with cold is a very innovative cooking method. A short while later, Vincenzo manages to cook his 2-Flavor Spaghetti. Tecna asks how he feels now that he has listened to his assistants and Vincenzo claims to be feeling nervous. Ace asks what the WOW judges think about Vincenzo only using two ingredients starting with Cliff. Cliff thinks that Vincenzo will succeed so long as he continues to listen to his assistants and Margot on the other hand, thinks that the only thing Vincenzo will succeed in is making everyone fall asleep. The tasting portion of the Challenge begins and each judge takes a bite of each dish. Two of the judges vote for Aki while one of them votes for Vincenzo, leaving them all at a total of 4 for Aki, 1 for Diego and 1 for Vincenzo. Before the next round can begin, Flora drags Vincenzo over to remind him that his dishes will not be able to reach their full potential if he does not understand how they make him feel. She takes a few strawberries and hands them to Vincenzo as she encourages him to taste one with his eyes closed. Vincenzo eats one and the taste reminds him of the sun, the breeze and the treats he used to eat when he was little. With an answer like that, Flora believes that Vincenzo is ready for his next recipe, which turns out to be artichokes stuffed with vegetable pudding. Flora is impressed with Vincenzo as she believes that he has outdone himself this time. Along with Vincenzo's stuffed artichokes, Diego submits a dish that ended up burnt and Aki submits a fried shrimp skyscraper. The judges taste each of the dishes and two of them vote for Vincenzo as one votes for Aki, leaving them all at a total of 5 for Aki, 1 for Diego and 3 for Vincenzo. With only one point going into the final round, Diego Rio is disqualified from the Cooking Challenge. As Diego is being pushed off of the stage, his mustache almost falls off. In other part of the city, Evans is left in the dead-end alleyway wondering how and where Bloom disappeared to. She gets a call from Gómez, who tells her that he has been eliminated from the Cooking Challenge, leaving Evans to feel as if she has to do all the work on her own. Evans eventually leaves the alleyway as Bloom watches from the top floor of a nearby building. Once she is gone, Bloom realizes that she has made it to her destination: Annabelle's apartment, and uses her magic to allow her to sneak inside without making a sound. Once inside, Bloom searches all around the room but is not having any luck with finding the watch. Little does she know is that she is being watched by someone hiding in Annabelle's closet. Frustrated with not being able to find anything, Bloom decides to contact the Winx with her Winx Watch. Back at the Botanical Gardens, Stella picks up Bloom's call and asks if she has any good news. Bloom reveals that there was no Magic Watch at Annabelle's apartment and asks Stella how everything is going with the newest talent. Stella claims that they are having a bit of a problem and it turns out that Flora and Tecna are arguing over which method of cooking Vincenzo should use for the final round. As the two fairies continue to bicker amongst themselves, Vincenzo looks to Tony in the crowd, who gives him a thumbs up. Remembering what Tony had told him, Vincenzo goes to work on his final recipe: special rainbow ice cream. Ace asks the WOW judges on whether they think Vincenzo is either Wow! or Out, starting with Cliff who finds Vincenzo to be Wow! across the board and thinks that he makes a stellar chef. Margot on the other hand, thinks that Vincenzo should be Out of the competition. The final tasting portion of the Cooking Challenge commences and each judge has a taste of Vincenzo and Aki's deserts, ending with all three of the judges voting for Vincenzo which gives him the victory! The Winx gather for a group hug to congratulate Vincenzo as Tecna and Flora praise him. Once they all break out of the hug, Vincenzo finds that Tony had climbed on-stage. He admits to Tony that he was proud to represent his restaurant and hopes that he can continue to learn more from him. Tony hugs Vincenzo and accepts to keep him as a student as he admits to being proud of Vincenzo. Vincenzo has also become the newest finalist of WOW as well as coming out victorious in the Cooking Challenge! Later that night, Vincenzo gives Flora and Tecna his recipe for rainbow ice cream as thanks for helping him realize what he had been missing: the chance to make others happy with his cooking. Back at Annabelle's apartment, Bloom is trying to figure out what to do next. That is until a mysterious man dashes out from Annabelle's closet and leaps out of the window Bloom used to get in. Bloom tries to stop the mystery man but he continues to run off. With no other options, Bloom goes into her Dreamix form and flies after the mystery man. Bloom almost loses sight of the mystery man until she catches sight of him kicking over a water tower. The water tower plummets towards a woman and her two kids, so Bloom promptly uses her magic to vaporize the water before it can fall onto the small family. Unfortunately, this gave the mystery man enough time to get away. Shortly afterwards, Bloom makes her way out of the alleyway she had first entered but is stopped by Evans, who needs to take her in for questioning. Gómez arrives in their car where Bloom and Evans get inside and he drives off. The mysterious man from earlier watches on with a sly grin on his face before lurching back into the shadows. Major Events *Tony has Vincenzo compete in the Cooking Challenge as a representative for his restaurant. *Bloom plans to investigate the mystery behind the Magic Watch now that she is off of WOW. *Lorelei is introduced as the newest talent scout and Bloom's replacement. *The Winx (and Lorelei) search for the newest talent in Gardenia. *Gómez secretly follows and spies on the Winx as Evans follows Bloom during her search. *The Winx and Lorelei assist Aki, Diego and Vincenzo in the Cooking Challenge. *Bloom catches Evans following her and manages to lose her. *Vincenzo wins the Cooking Challenge and becomes the next WOW finalist. *Bloom chases down a mysterious man from Annabelle's apartment. *Evans and Gómez take Bloom in for questioning. Debuts Characters *Tony *Vincenzo *Lorelei *Aki Abe Locations *Tony's Restaurant *Gardenia's Botanical Garden Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Stella ***Musa ***Aisha ***Flora ***Tecna *Fairies **Bloom Recurring Characters *WOW Staff **Lorelei **Ace **Cliff **Margot *Animals **Puff Minor Characters *Talents **Vincenzo **Annabelle (mentioned) **Naoki (in a picture) **Sophie (in a picture) *Humans **Tony **Evans **Gómez/Diego Rio **Aki Abe **Jenny *Enemies **Crocodile Man (in a picture) **Mystery Man Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Insert Songs *The World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Script *DuArt Trivia *The small family that Bloom rescues from the falling water tower is the same one that appears in the first episode in the café where Annabelle and Louise work. Though, this time, the mother has a much lighter skin tone, blonde hair and a yellow blouse while her sons look much older. *This marks the first time where a Winx member transforms alone in her Dreamix form. WOW7 (Similar Family).png Mistakes *Aisha rolls her sleeve up as she gets ready to stop Lorelei from dancing again but, in the next shot, the sleeve is back down. *After being told by Tecna that the picture of the Crocodile Man Lorelei found was simple interference, there is a brief shot of Lorelei with no eyebrows. WOW7 (Sleeve Mistake).png|Aisha's sleeve is no longer rolled up in scenes after that one shot but she never rolled it back down. WOW7 (Lorelei with No Eyebrows).png|A brief shot of Lorelei without her eyebrows. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)